Stay Close To Me
by LonelySkyy
Summary: "La musique s'arrêta. On m'applaudit. Pourquoi on m'applaudissait d'ailleurs ? Il s'agissait très certainement de ma pire performance. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Et maintenant, mes peurs deviendraient-elles réalité ?" OS


**Konnichiwa tout le monde ! Bon, je le dis de suite : Ceci n'est pas ma première fiction, mais déjà c'est mon tout premier OS, et ensuite, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les fictions. J'en ai tenté pas mal il y a quelques années, que je n'ai jamais terminées.**  
 **Mais j'avais vraiment l'envie de faire cet OS, j'ignore s'il plaira mais l'idée m'inspirait vraiment. Pour ceux/celles que a intéresserait, j'ai écouté en boucle la chanson "** _Stay Close To Me"_ **, la version simple, donc celle sur la quelle Victor patine seule au début de l'animé . Cette musique est ma favorite de l'animé , et elle m'a beaucoup inspirée pour l'écriture de cet OS car une fois qu'on a compris de quoi elle parle, tout prend sens, et notre vision de l'animé est différente. L'action se situe lors de l'épisode 12, lors du programme libre de Yûri.**  
 **Bon voilà , j'espère que vous apprécierez, et s'il vous plait pour les critiques, soyez constructifs, c'est toujours plus plaisant d'avoir des conseils que des "** _ah non c'est nul_ **" , enfin je pense que vous le savez tout de même.**

 **Ah oui, j'oubliais, même si on l'avait compris : ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Yuri on ice ne m'appartiennent. C'est pas que j'aimerais pas, mais bon, c'est comme ça. :(**

* * *

 **Stay Close To Me**

J'étais détendu, étrangement détendu. Enfin, l'ambiance n'étais pas la meilleure non plus, la veille, j'avais annoncé à Victor que je voulais arrêter après cette finale. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait pleurer, vraiment. Mais je savais que ça finirait par le ronger, il voulait revenir sur la glace, je l'ai compris en le voyant regarder Yurio, j'ai vu l'étincelle dans son regard. Mais si je continuais, il ne reviendrait pas. Ma décision était prise.

...Vraiment ? Alors que c'était mon tour d'entrer sur la patinoire, un doute m'envahis...Léger au début, mais bien présent. J'étais encore près du bord, Victor s'approcha de moi. Il souriait ? Il avait l'air tellement abattu quelques minutes avant, avait-il quelque chose en tête ?

 **-Je suis sûr que tu peux décrocher l'or** , me dit-il en me prenant la main, **crois en toi.**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Victor. Je veux que tu restes toi même. Pas besoin de te forcer faire ses trucs de coach.**

Évidemment qu'il le savait, combien de fois lui avais-je dit? Mais c'était plus fort que lui, j'imagine. Je serrais sa main plus fort :

 **-Je veux juste patiner avec le sourire.**

Alors que le score de Pichit fut annoncé , Victor s'approcha un peu plus.

 **-Écoutes-moi bien, Yûri. J'ai beaucoup hésité à te le dire. Le champion du monde fait une pause pour t'entraîner, et tu ne peux pas lui apporter une médaille d'or ?**

Je l'écoutais, légèrement surpris, ne comprenant pas exactement où il voulait en venir. Il souri encore :

 **-Tu as l'intention de t'activer un peu ? J'ai envie d'embrasser ta médaille moi...** Et il me serra dans ses bras. Il avait raison. Je ne devais pas juste essayer de gagner cette médaille, je devais me battre et donner tout ce qu'il me restait pour l'obtenir. Pour satisfaire Victor. Peut importe que j'arrête ma carrière par la suite, je me devais de gagner.

Je me plaça au milieu de la patinoire, la musique commença. Je pensais m'être débarrassé de mes doutes, et tout se passait pour le mieux, j'enchaînais comme si j'avais fais a toute ma vie. Pourtant peu avant la seconde moitié , le doute qui m'avait envahi quelques minutes auparavant me repris, plus présent, plus pesant. Voulais-je vraiment arrêter ? D'ailleurs que se passerait-il si j'arrêtais ? Victor repartirais en Russie, nous serions séparés ? Et si je continuais, il resterais, mais lui, reprendrais-t-il ? Et si je perdais ? Partirait-il ? Sans lui, étais-je réellement capable d'accomplir tout ce que j'avais accompli depuis sa venue Hasetsu ? Plus rien n'allait, mes doutes se transformèrent en peurs, je n'arrivais plus me concentrer, mes gestes devenaient raides, mes sautes se simplifiaient sans que je ne le remarque. C'était comme l'an dernier. Non. Ca n'avait rien voir. C'était pire. Qu'est ce que Victor allait penser de moi ? De là où il était, il devait avoir honte, pour sûr. La musique s'arrêta. On m'applaudit. Pourquoi on m'applaudissait d'ailleurs ? Il s'agissait très certainement de ma pire performance. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Et maintenant, mes peurs deviendraient-elles réalité ? Je retournais sur le bord, mais je n'osais pas le regarder en face. C'était insoutenable. Il me prit dans ses bras, mais ne dit pas un mot. Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi. Nous attend mes ensuite les résultats. Mais en réalité, je m'en moquais. Peut importe ce résultat, il serait pire que médiocre.

Comme je le disais, la finale était finie. J'ai fini dernier, encore. Je repensais aux paroles de Victor :  
 _ **"Le champion du monde fait une pause pour t'entraîner, et tu ne peux pas lui apporter une médaille d'or ?"**_ Pathétique. Comment a-t-il pu penser que j'étais capable de ne serait-ce que l'égaler ? Je sortis de mes pensées un instant, Victor n'était plus là. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Était-il parti ? Non, il ne serait jamais parti sans me le dire. Je courus vers la chambre d'hôtel où nous étions. Il était debout, devant la fenêtre.

 **-...Victor ? Je...**

 **-Je vais partir. -Quoi ? Mais, tu ne peux pas !**

 **-Je suis seul responsable de ta défaite. J'ignore où j'ai commis une erreur, mais je m'en excuse.**

 **-Non, attends, tu...**

 **-Tu voulais prendre ta retraite, non ?**

Non. Je ne voulais pas, pas maintenant, pas après lui avoir juré de lui donner l'or. Plus maintenant. Pas après tout ce que j'avais appris auprès de lui. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler. Je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. C'en était trop.

 **-Yûri, ce n'est pas ta faute, ne pleure pas c'est moi qu...**

 **-Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Lui aussi était au bord des larmes. Mais je devais dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je ne devais pas le laisser partir.**

 **-C'est grâce toi que j'ai pu aller aussi loin, Victor ! Oui j'ai perdu, encore, mais je sais très bien pourquoi ! Tout est ma faute ! J'ai douté , j'ai laissé mes motions me contrôler et je n'avais pas confiance en moi ! Je levais ma main droite, celle ou il y avait ma bague. Celle qui représentait ce que je ressentais pour Victor, qui me liait lui. Tu t'en souviens de ça ? Tu comptes partir après ça ?**

 **-Je...**

Je le pris dans mes bras. C'est la seule chose que j'avais trouvé faire, en fait. On m'avais souvent dit que l'amour faisait mal, mais je crois qu'ils avaient pesé leur mots.

 **-Yûri...**

 **-Stay close to me, Vitya**...Je sentis son coeur battre plus fort l'entente de cette phrase. " _ **Stay close to me"**_ , la chanson sur la quelle il patinait lors de son programme libre l'année dernière. J'avais eu la chance de connaître Victor mieux que personne. Je savais pourquoi il avait choisi cette musique. Elle décrivait parfaitement l'histoire de Victor. Ou plutôt, une partie décrit ce qu'il ressentait avant. Une autre partie décrit notre histoire, lui et moi. Je l'avais compris depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **-Yûri ? Yûûûûûûri...**

Il m'appelait, mais sa voix semblait venir de loin...et elle tait différente... il n'y avait pas de tristesse dedans... elle était apaisante, douce...J'avais l'impression de tomber...  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, l'atmosphère était trop pure, trop légère. Je m'habituais rapidement au noir et regardais autour de moi. Le soleil se levait à peine alors qu'à l'instant, il venait de se coucher.

 **-Yûri, enfin tu es réveillé ! Ca va mieux ?**

 _ **"Réveillé"**_ ? C'était un rêve ? Je regardais d'où venait la voix, Victor était penché vers moi, l'air inquiet. J'aurais vraiment rêvé ? Je recommençais pleurer, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Victor s'affola légèrement.

 **-Hey, Yûri, ça va ? C'est fini, c'était juste un cauchemar ! Je suis là !** Il me pris dans ses bras. Je commençais parler, tout en continuant de pleurer.

 **-Victor, tu ne partira jamais, hein ?** Il se recula un peu, plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux dont je n'arriverais jamais me détacher tant ils m'hypnotisaient.

 **-Jamais Yûri, pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille ?**

Je lui racontais alors mon cauchemar, la peur de l'échec, la peur de le perdre à jamais. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de vivre sans lui. J'étais bien loin du stade du fan inconditionnel qui regardais chaque soir ses posters avant de dormir. Il y avait toujours cette admiration, bien sûr. J'admirais Victor, celui qui était champion du monde. Mais l'homme que j'aimais n'étais pas ce Victor. L'homme que j'aimais étais le Victor que j'avais appris à connaître progressivement, l'homme qui était à l'origine venu m'entraîner était devenu la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé , le seul avec qui je voulais être. Et, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il me dit :

 **-Tu te souviens hier ? J'ai dit que nous nous marierons si tu gagnais l'or. J'étais sérieux. Dieu seul sait combien je t'aime et combien je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie et j'espère que tu l'a compris. Que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes, que tu arrêtes où que tu continues, pour moi, ça ne change rien. _Я тебя люблю_ , Yûri.**

Et il m'embrassa. Je n'avais que peu de notion de russe, mais j'avais suffisamment entendu Victor le parler pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Et c'était évidemment réciproque. J'étais heureux. Avant la venue de Victor, j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, ni où je devais aller. Ma vie et ma vision des choses complètement changé lorsqu'il est rentré dans ma vie. J'ai appris énormément de choses avec lui, et il ne cessera de me surprendre. Je ne demandais que de pouvoir lui ressembler avant. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Aujourd'hui plus que tout, je veux simplement qu'il soit lui même, et pouvoir être moi même avec lui. J'avais confiance. Avec lui mes côtés, j'irais loin. Je ferais tout pour gagner cette finale. C'est pour moi la meilleure façon de le remercier. Ce soir tout se jouera, mais j'étais détendu. Et plus que jamais, j'avais foi en l'avenir.

 **- _Arigatô_ , Vitya.**

* * *

 **Bon je pense qu'on s'en doute mais sait-on jamais :**

 ** _Я тебя люблю : Y a tibia lioubliou / Je t'aime_**

 _ **Arigatô : Merci**_

 _ **Vitya : (vraiment parce qu'on sait jamais et que je veux être sûre qu'on me comprenne) diminutif de Victor, Yakov l'appelle parfois comme ça.**_

 **Vous l'avez remarquer mais personnellement j'ai l'habitude d'écrire " _Victor_ " et non " _Viktor_ " et " _Yûri_ " au lieu de " _Yuuri_ ". Je me base simplement sur les moments de l'animé où leur noms apparaissent, notamment les classements. Voilà Voilà, dasvidania !**


End file.
